<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me instead by Philomena85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325591">Take me instead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85'>Philomena85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Verus Series - Benedict Jacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Captivity, Left for Dead, M/M, Mind Control, Presumed Dead, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is kidnapped by Levistus. He offers to let him go - in exchange for Morden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Verus/Morden, Mordex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crossroads AU (Alex Verus)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alex wakes up, all he feels is the terrible cold, seeping into his body like fog on a damp autumn day. Every part of his body hurts and he can’t see anything… not with his eyes, but not by using his magic either. Something must be messing with his mind, rendering his divination useless. Not good. Not good at all. His body feels numb and he tries to shift his position - why is he kneeling anyway? He doesn’t get far; as soon as he makes an attempt to get up, he is held back by an iron collar around his neck with a short chain fastened to the stone floor in front of him, forcing him to keep his head bowed, while his wrists and ankles are secured behind his back with heavy manacles. </p>
<p>As his eyes start to adjust to the darkness, he turns his head to take a look at his surroundings, but the featureless room doesn’t give away much - the floor as well as the walls are made of dark stone, there are no windows and there’s a steel door right in front of him - that’s it. He starts to wonder how he got here and - way more important - where exactly here might be. The last thing he remembers is that he had been lying on a bench amidst the blooming plants of the conservatory at the War Rooms, waiting for Morden to return from Council session. He had tried to relax, so tired of all the political intrigues that were an essential part of these meetings. But still, he was sure that he didn’t let his guard down for a single minute, not in that place, not amongst all those Light mages while being considered a Dark mage himself, even if this didn’t correspond to the facts.</p>
<p>So - how did he get here? And first of all: why? Someone must have made quite an effort, since kidnapping a diviner wasn’t something people managed to do every day. It must have been some powerful mage, he was sure. A shiver runs down his spine - what if Richard…? Alex almost expects his old master to enter his cell, a bleak smile on his lips, talking about how this reminded him of the good old times. But then again, Richard knew about him and Morden - he wouldn’t dare kidnap his ally’s boyfriend, would he? Morden would kill him on sight if he did. Which leaves him with the same question as before: who, if not Richard?</p>
<p>His limbs feel numb and sore at the same time from being forced into this unnatural position and he’s freezing. How long has it been since they brought him here? Hours? How long has he been unconscious? Morden would already be searching for him, right? He would find him sooner or later, though Alex definitely prefers the first option. Maybe he could contact him in Elsewhere…? Just as he is about to close his eyes, the door opens and he is confronted with the one person he didn’t suspect. He stares at the tall man with his thinning white hair and pale grey eyes who smiles down on him, enjoying the sight of his defenceless prisoner, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. </p>
<p>‘Not you…,’ he mutters, the rising panic audible in his voice.</p>
<p>The other mage’s smile brightens.</p>
<p>‘Welcome to my humble home, Verus. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay - though I guess it won’t be long…’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m going to ask you exactly once,’ Morden hisses, sending a kinetic strike that throws Lyle Trahelis to the ground immediately. ‘Where is Verus?’</p><p>Instead of being scared of the death mage threatening him, the young man only smiles viciously.</p><p>‘You should have accepted Councillor Levistus’s first invitation,’ he sighs with fake sympathy, gets back on his feet and straightens his suit. ‘He isn’t too pleased that you left him waiting for so long…’</p><p>‘I swear to God, if anything happens to my aide…’</p><p>‘Oh, believe me, Councillor Morden - you’ll need someone mightier than God to get out of this again…’</p><p>Without looking back, he walks down the corridor and disappears into his office.</p><p>*</p><p>‘I’m glad you were finally able to spare the time for a private meeting, Morden.’</p><p>The Dark mage jumps out of his seat as soon as the door opens and the fellow Councillor enters the room.</p><p>‘What have you done to him?’ he asks, barely able to hide the fear in his voice.</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Levistus sits down in the armchair at the opposite side of the coffee table, interlacing his fingers in a thoughtful gesture.</p><p>‘Straight to the point, that’s what I like about you,’ he remarks. ‘So be it. You know exactly what I want, now it’s your decision if you’re going to give it to me voluntarily or if I have to… convince you otherwise.’</p><p>‘I am not leaving the Council. Did you really think I’d abandon my position because you’re threatening me?’</p><p>‘Leaving the Council won’t be enough anymore, I’m afraid. You’ve been interfering with my plans in a way I can’t accept any longer. I think we’re in need of a rather… permanent solution.’</p><p>'Does this permanent solution include my untimely passing?’</p><p>Instead of answering, Levistus looks up, his eyes focussed on the door behind Morden. As he turns around, his heart seems to stop for a second.</p><p>‘Alexander,’ he whispers, getting up from his seat and taking a few steps towards his partner.</p><p>He’s wearing the black three-piece suit that Morden got him for his birthday and looks healthy and unscathed, though maybe a little bit pale. However, something seems off; why doesn’t he react? Why doesn’t he come over but keeps standing in the doorway, no sign of recognition on his face?</p><p>‘Alexander, my dear, come over, it’s alright…’</p><p>‘Come on, Verus,’ Levistus encourages him too, ‘Don’t you want to go home with Councillor Morden?’</p><p>Slowly, he walks over to the two man, staring at them in confusion, until he finally turns to stand by Levistus’s side.</p><p>‘Don’t you want to join him? He only came here to pick you up!’ the white haired man smirks.</p><p>Alex looks at him as if he didn’t know what to do, but finally he seems to have made a decision.</p><p>‘I’ll stay with you, Master Levistus.’</p><p>Staring at him in shock, Morden finally realises what’s going on. He should have known from the start, but now that he searches for it, he can feel the distinctive signature of mind magic all over the room. That’s how Levistus managed to get hold of Alex - and that’s how he kept him from escaping now.</p><p>‘I guess I’ll keep him, then,’ Levistus shrugs.</p><p>Morden turns to the fellow Councilman again and glares at him, for the first time unsure what to do now. Only seconds later his mind is flooded with vivid pictures of Alex, all bruised and broken, his white shirt drenched in blood - and he is screaming. He is screaming in a way he’ll never forget for the rest of his life. Morden knows that this is what will happen if he tries to prove a point by opposing Levistus. The decision has become an easy one. Stepping forward, he positions himself between his aide and the Councillor, heaving a sigh.</p><p>‘Take me instead.’</p><p>With a wide grin on his face Levistus lifts the spell off Alex, who immediately comes to and stares at Morden.</p><p>‘No, please don’t…’</p><p>With tears welling up in his eyes, he throws himself into the older man’s arms, clinging to him as tightly as possible.</p><p>‘It’s alright, Alexander,’ Morden whispers, pressing a kiss onto his head, ‘Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself…’</p><p>‘No, please! You can fight him, you don’t have to… please, you’re strong enough to -’</p><p>‘No, my love, I won’t let him keep you. No-one will harm you ever again.’</p><p>'But he’ll-’</p><p>'I know. Please go home now.’</p><p>'No, I won’t leave you, I…’</p><p>Slowly, Morden turns away and faces Levistus.</p><p>‘I’m ready.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been nine months now since Morden had handed himself over to Levistus in exchange for Alex; since then, the diviner hasn’t heard from his partner again. </p><p>There had been discussions about what was going to happen to Morden’s seat on the Council, but since he hasn’t been officially declared dead yet, Alex in his capacity as his aide had been designated to take his place until further notice; Levistus hasn’t been happy at all, but for Alex it had been even worse. Every time he had to attend Council sessions, he was confronted with the man who presumably killed the love of his life and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>Coming home one evening he walks straight into the bedroom, too tired to have dinner or talk to anyone. He had considered moving out of Morden’s mansion after Levistus had abducted him, but if he really wasn’t going to see him again, he at least wanted to keep the memories the two of them shared alive. Lying in his bed, he realises rather soon that he won’t fall asleep shortly since his thoughts keep revolving around a conversation he had with Lyle earlier that day. He had been in a remarkably good mood back then, smiling and even humming when he strolled along the corridors and Alex couldn’t help but address him.</p><p>‘Oh, I guess I’m just happy because I won’t have to deal with you any longer,’ he had replied, giving Alex a smug grin, ‘Or do you really think anyone would consider you as Morden’s successor on the Council?’</p><p>‘Morden won’t need a successor,’ Alex had noted through gritted teeth, ‘I’m not the only one searching for him and as long as he’s still alive there’s no way to give his Council seat to anyone else.’</p><p>‘Oh, I guess we won’t have to wait much longer, then.’</p><p>With an evil smile on his face he had vanished into his office, but Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the implications of what Lyle had said for the rest of the day.</p><p>While turning around in his bed, the framed photograph on his nightstand catches his eye. Aurora had taken the picture of him and Morden dancing when they went to a ball together. Both were wearing suits that Arachne had created for the special occasion - the first festivity they attended as a couple - and Alex still remembered how overwhelmed with joy he had been back then. The way Morden smiled at him in the photo makes him feel like his heart is being ripped apart. He misses him so much and against his better judgement he still believes that Morden might have survived whatever Levistus had done to him. </p><p>‘I miss him too.’</p><p>Alex almost jumps at the soft voice coming from the door. </p><p>‘May I come in?’</p><p>‘Sure.’</p><p>Getting out of bed, Alex walks over to the sofa beneath the window and sits down next to Aurora.</p><p>‘I came over because I thought you might want some company, but Emily told me you went to bed early… Well, we both know that you don’t sleep much lately, so I thought I might pay you a visit nonetheless.’</p><p>‘You know that I always appreciate your company, Aurora. It’s a bit like… having him back here.’</p><p>She nods slightly.</p><p>‘It’s even harder with his birthday approaching, right?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Alex mumbles, brushing a tear from his cheek, ‘I even got him a present…’</p><p>‘Maybe you’ll get the chance to give it to him.’</p><p>‘I don’t think so… One of the other aides made a comment today that makes me think that Morden is…’</p><p>He can’t say it. Even though he knows that this is insane, he feels like talking about Morden being dead will make it come true eventually.</p><p>‘Who is it?’</p><p>‘Who is what?’</p><p>‘The other aide.’</p><p>‘Lyle Trahelis. Why do you ask?’</p><p>‘Because if he knows something about Morden’s whereabouts, I’m going to get it out of him.’</p><p>Alex stares at Aurora, completely shocked.</p><p>‘What are you-’</p><p>‘Don’t ask, Alex. Just this once - don’t ask and don’t try to find out. Morden is my best friend and if there’s even the slightest chance to save him, I’ll take it.’ </p><p>Looking up at her, Alex nods.</p><p>‘Take care.’</p><p>*</p><p>‘Alex, we’ve found him, he’s on his way back.’</p><p>‘Oh my God, where is he? How is he? Is he-’</p><p>‘Can’t talk now, we’re on our way to the mansion.’</p><p>‘We? Aurora-’</p><p>Before he’s able to ask further questions, Aurora has ended the call and turned off her phone. Running around the house nervously, Alex waits for her to return - for her, and for the man he loves. It takes her more than four hours, but eventually Aurora walks into the entrance hall, followed by another man with shoulder-length dark-brown hair, rectangular glasses and a blood stained white shirt, who’s carrying Morden in his arms.</p><p>Alex already runs to meet them halfway, but Aurora stops him.</p><p>‘This’ll have to wait, Alex, he’s unconscious and I need to treat him properly as soon as I can. We need to use your bedroom.’</p><p>‘Sure…’</p><p>He makes way and watches them walk up the stairs; half an hour later he decides to join them. Aurora is still weaving her spells, but Morden doesn’t move. He’s pale, way too pale… but at least he’s still breathing. His clothes are torn and bloody and he looks like he’s aged at least ten years. Thinking about this, Alex suddenly remembers what day it is - it is Morden’s birthday. While he is still looking at him, the other man in the room approaches him, extending his hand to greet him.</p><p>‘I think we haven’t met yet, so… I’m Rahmi, Aurora’s Chosen.’</p><p>‘Oh, hello, nice to meet you, I’m Alex… I’m sorry, I guess I haven’t been a good host lately…’</p><p>‘Don’t go to any trouble because of me, I’m glad I’ve been able to help.’</p><p>‘How did you find him?’</p><p>‘Oh, Aurora had a little talk with this guy… Lyle, right? Well, he eventually told her where to find mage Morden and then she called me to get him.’</p><p>‘But how did you- oh, right… you’re a space mage, aren’t you? You’re able to teleport.’</p><p>‘Exactly. Found him in a cave at the foot of a cliff in Ireland, he was unconscious and would’ve drowned if the water had risen any higher. - Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you…’</p><p>Alex shook his head. </p><p>‘I’m just glad you’ve found him in time. Thank you, Rahmi.’</p><p>‘You’re welcome.’</p><p>*</p><p>‘He’ll pull through,’ Aurora declares two hours later.</p><p>They’re sitting at the sofa again so they can have an eye on Morden. He still hasn’t regained consciousness, but he looks way better than before. Alex is nothing but grateful to have him back, but there’s still one thing he needs to know.</p><p>‘Please tell me - how did you get Lyle to tell you where to find Morden?’</p><p>Aurora leans back, runs a hand through her hair - and sighs.</p><p>‘Don’t ask, Alex. I’m not too proud of the things I had to do to make him tell me.’</p><p>He only nods; this is exactly what he had assumed anyway.</p><p>‘Do you despise me now?’</p><p>With a snort he shakes his head.</p><p>‘I never thought I’d ever say something like this, but no - I’m just glad you brought him back and I guess Lyle deserved what he got.’</p><p>Aurora is just about to answer when she suddenly turns around.</p><p>‘Alex, he’s waking up. Go to him, I’m sure he wants you to be the first person he sees after all this time…’</p><p>He rushes over to the bed, kneeling down at Morden’s side, firmly gripping his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finally does, he seems disoriented at first, but as soon as he spots his partner, a smile appears on his face.</p><p>‘Alexander…’</p><p>The diviner can’t stop the tears from streaming down his face.</p><p>‘My love…,’ he whispers, pressing a kiss onto the older one’s forehead. ‘I thought I’d lost you…’</p><p>‘Someone cheered too soon, I assume… I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you’ll probably have to cope with me for at least 40 more years…’</p><p>Laughing despite the tears still welling up in his eyes, he looks down at his lover.</p><p>‘I’ll gladly do so, you adorable bastard… Happy birthday.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>